


Birthday by Moonlight

by SamThatWriter



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Actors, Birthday Party, Gaming addict, Sad Sakuya, Tsuzuru being a big bro, i literally suck at tags gimme a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: he's baby he's baby he's baby he's babyANYWAYS OF THE DAY I'M POSTING THIS TOMORROW IS SAKUYA'S BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTH BAYBEEGOTTA CELEBRATE HIIIM
Relationships: Hints of Furuichi Sakyo/Izumi Tachibana
Kudos: 51





	Birthday by Moonlight

Sakuya looked up at the calendar hanging up in his room, spotting Masumi’s small writing inside a square. He turned his attention back to his script, mumbling his lines over and over again. 

“So it…” His mumbling caused Masumi to groan, and Sakuya sits up. 

“Sorry, Masumi-kun!” Sakuya smiles. “I’ll take it outside-” 

“It wasn’t you, Sakuya.” Masumi sits up. “It’s actually helping me. Sit back down.” 

Sakuya smiles slightly. “Habit.” 

“I know.” Masumi looks up at him, with a slightly caring face. “You can talk to me always.” 

Sakuya sighs. “Thank you, Masumi-kun.” 

“Hey, Sakuya!” Citron pokes his head into the dorm room. “Ha-” 

Someone drags him back out of the dorm room, and Sakuya looks at Masumi and frowns. 

Masumi shrugs, looking back at the doorway. “Good to see you too, Citron.” 

Sakuya laughs, looking back at his script. 

\-----

Sakuya noticed something was truly off a day later. Omi spoke in a hushed voice to Juza during dinner, Izumi avoided his eyes at any chance, and Sakyo stared him down. 

Sakuya met Sakyo’s eyes, tilting his head slightly. 

“Is something wrong?” Sakuya frowned, and Sakyo shook his head. 

“Nothing at all,” Sakyo answered, and the group spit out a bunch of replies as well after him. 

Izumi kept her mouth shut, turning away from him. 

Sakuya met eyes with everyone but Izumi, his frown slowly dissolving. 

“Okay… if you insist.” Sakuya went back to his dinner, and Izumi sighed from beside him. 

Sakuya cleaned up his dishes after he finished, Itaru joining him after a little bit. 

“Ah, hey Itaru!” Sakuya smiled, looking up at the older actor. 

“Yo. Come pull a few gachas for me.” Itaru nodded his head towards the dorms. Sakuya nodded, following him back into his room. They sat and chatted for a good while, and Sakuya was eventually hooked into playing a game with Itaru. 

Sakuya yawned, trying to peek out a window to see what time it was. It’s always hard to tell with Itaru’s lack of clocks around his dorm. 

“Hey, Itaru? I gotta go, it feels like it’s late and I have school tomorrow.” Sakuya frowns. “So-” 

Itaru looked up from his game, pausing it. Sakuya’s eyes widened, and he pressed his back against the door. 

“You’re thinking of leaving?” Itaru stood up, and Sakuya’s breathing began getting more shallow as Itaru advanced towards him. 

Suddenly the door swung open, and Sakuya tumbled out onto the pavement outside. 

“I told you we shouldn’t have left him with Chigasaki.” Sakyo sighs, picking Sakuya up. 

“I thought he would be more responsible than this…” Izumi frowns. “Sorry, Sakuya. Did he scare you?” 

Sakuya looked up at the sky, noticing the moon shining into the courtyard with the rays landing on the pink leaves of the sakura tree. 

Sakuya smiles, still staring up at the moon. “I’m alright, thank you, director.” 

Izumi smiles, and Sakuya stands up on his feet. 

“It seems late, so-” 

“There he is! We thought Itaru had kidnapped you for a second!” Kazunari called from the doorway to the main area. 

“Sakuya!” Misumi called, grinning. “Come on!” 

Sakuya looked up at Sakyo and Izumi, a blank stare on his face. 

“We’re not your parents, Sakuya. You can go on.” Izumi giggles and Sakuya brightens up and runs over to Kazunari and Misumi. 

Sakyo gently takes Izumi’s hand. “Sometimes I don’t understand them.” 

Izumi squeezes it gently. “You learn to roll with it.” 

\-----

“Happy Birthday, Sakuya!” The company called, and Sakuya hiccuped suddenly, an overwhelming amount of love filling him as he looked around the room. His knees collapsed from under him, and tears threatened to spill out as his fellow Spring Troupe members surrounded him. 

“Sakuya! Are you okay?!” Tsuzuru was first to react, kneeling in front of Sakuya. “What’s wrong?” 

Omi was the second to react, coming over and setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Sakuya?” 

Sakuya begins to hiccup, rubbing at his eyes and soon, throwing his arms around Tsuzuru and Omi. “Thank you all so much!” 

The mood lightens up again, all eyes trained on the trio. 

“I just… have been moving around a lot since my parents passed, so I never really had a birthday party, and… And now you’re all my family and I couldn’t be happier!” Sakuya smiles. 

“We’re happy to be your family too, Sakuya.” Tsuzuru smiles. “Now, let’s enjoy the party yeah? Omi baked!” 

Sakuya smiled, getting up from Tsuzuru and Omi’s hug to chat with the rest of his family. 

Truly, he couldn’t be happier to spend his birthday with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> he's baby he's baby he's baby he's baby
> 
> ANYWAYS OF THE DAY I'M POSTING THIS TOMORROW IS SAKUYA'S BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTH BAYBEE
> 
> GOTTA CELEBRATE HIIIM


End file.
